


twenty-eight

by dancing10000



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-26 02:09:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20922428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dancing10000/pseuds/dancing10000





	twenty-eight

终于落地了，这趟来的匆忙，我没带什么行李，背着几个背包就往他助理给我的地址那儿赶。一路上说不清是的士还是快要跳出嗓子眼的心脏哪个更快，上次见面已经是几个月之前，结婚几年，聚少离多，除了他职业原因还要归功于美利坚这片土地对他的强大吸引力。  
我狼狈地闯进那间作曲室时，整个身体都在冒着渴望的气息，咕嘟咕嘟快要把我煮沸，也顾不上敲门的礼仪，像棵枯树盼着他身上那些春意让我复苏。  
他被推门的动静吓了一跳，扣着帽子的小脑袋猛地回过来，作曲室的其他外国佬也纷纷停下交流看向呼哧呼哧喘着站都站不稳的我。  
“老公……？”他声音不大，但室内太安静了，导致所有人听到这个称呼都开始打量我俩。  
我扔下背包大步迈向他，隔着那件薄牛仔拉住胳膊把人从椅子上拽起来，看他一副还没反应过来的样子，顿时有点心急，托住他的屁股抱小孩一样托在了坏里。他一下腾空，本能地环住我的脖子保持平衡。  
“你怎么来了？”眨着那双剔透还带着迷茫的大眼睛，忽闪着睫毛软叽叽的问我。  
终于抱到了，柔软的，温暖的这具纤细的身体。我死死地盯着他与几月前无异的五官，呼吸越来越急促，恨不得看穿他的奶油肌，看看里面是不是铁灌的。他柔软的后腰贴在我手上，持续传送着热量温暖我因一路飞奔而冰冷的手掌。我再也忍不住了，颤抖地咬住那瓣有些发干，但我知道足够柔软的唇肉。  
他的小腹、胸膛紧紧挨着我的胸口，完全能感受我心跳的有多热烈，与我分别许久的迷糊鬼终于摸清现在的状况，乖乖用两条腿盘住我的腰，温暖的小手摩挲着我两侧的胡茬，在我的不断的吸吮下伸出柔软的小舌和我纠缠起来。  
所幸是在老美，周围的朋友对这种热烈的相逢见怪不怪，做了个夸张的表情嬉笑着回身不再理会我们。  
等唇瓣被我亲的有些发肿，泛起了水光，我才恋恋不舍地放开他，轻轻拍了一下他的屁股。“怎么不接我电话？”不只是今天，昨天前天，一个月，我的电话都是以忙音开启以忙音收尾，和我聊天的只有空洞的播报用户忙的女声。  
他俯下身更紧地抱住我，用细皮嫩肉的脖颈蹭了蹭我的侧脸胡茬，敏感的脖子被挠地发红，他一声呻吟被压在喉咙里。这是他惯用的讨好技巧，屡试不爽。“忙起来就顾不得看手机了……”他持续地用本就比其他地方敏感的脖子蹭我，顶在我肚子上的那根东西越发坚硬，随着他的动作一下一下在我小腹上磨蹭起来。  
妈的，再在这呆下去就要被当成露阴癖了。我压好他的帽子遮上口罩，没把他放下来，抱着人就从这栋大楼离开。在的士上他更肆无忌惮了，一旦被点了导火索，这颗小炸弹马上就会控制不住得濒临释放。他靠在我肩膀上，把我的手悄悄拿向他的裤裆，多亏今天他穿了棉质的运动裤，隔着裤子也能很好得握住那根硬地直挺挺的阴茎。  
他闭着眼用我的肩膀遮挡自己的表情，难耐的呻吟从鼻腔里细微的发出，“老公，想你。”他抓住我那根放在他腿间的胳膊，恨不得整个人要黏上来。这到底是憋了多久，没有自己解决过吗，我控制着节奏慢慢抚慰着他那根还没有得到纾解的东西。可不能让他在车上射出来，照他这副禁欲好久的样子，真射了肯定会高声叫出来。  
我亲了亲他的耳廓，小声安慰他再忍忍，他紧闭着眼，张嘴咬住我肩头的衣服。满脸写着想射，想舒服，可是我的抚摸很轻，速度很慢，又不肯腾出位置让他自己纾解。他急地开始出汗，藏在我肩后咬的越来越用力，不注意隔着衣服咬住了我的皮肉。“老公，好想你……”一声声酥软的哀求在我耳边盘绕，我头皮发麻，恨不得当着司机的面把他办了。  
不能啊，不能啊乖，宝贝儿我爱你。我的话无疑不是什么镇定剂，反而让他更加失控，两条腿紧紧夹住我的胳膊，要不是车厢里音乐声很大，司机绝对会听见他情动的喘息和那些诡异的布料摩擦声。  
从没这么难熬过，当我把他压在酒店的床上时，我裤裆里的东西也硬地快要炸掉。他拉下我脖子和我亲吻，光溜溜的腿缠上我的腰，腿间那根东西竖挺着晃荡，快要把周围的空气给点燃。“快”他催促着，此时他黑眸里藏的欲望重得吓人。我揉了揉他的臀尖，后面那个小洞早就发湿变软，不用做任何扩张就能轻易地把东西吃进去。  
“等一下宝贝。”我分开他的腿，想起了什么，手伸向床头柜。  
他急地什么也等不了，“不用戴，不戴了不戴了，戴了不舒服。”我几乎是被上赶着捅进了那个温暖紧致的肉洞。也就是被狠狠填满的同时，长久未被满足的身体让他失神射了出来，房间里回荡着他拔高的呻吟。  
我胳膊驾着他的两条腿顶撞起来，太想他了，实在是太想他了，每一下都撞到最深处，顶到最里面。插地他满足舒服地大叫，脚尖过电一样蜷缩起来，射脏了床褥和身体，最后甚至失控到大哭，我见不得他哭，一哭我就心疼，俯身咬住他的唇肉狠狠地吸吮起来，堵住了哭声。下面还被干着，上面被堵着嘴，炽热窒息的长吻让他浑身发抖，唾液来不及吞咽顺着脖子淌下，下面和上面都在失控地流水。  
那个小洞快要燃烧起来，被干地泛滥出水，我干脆把他的腿压到胸前，抬高了屁股抽干，舌头在他胸前那个小粒上画着圈的舔弄。看他缩起身子，脖子舒服地后仰出去，我下身忽然用力悍动起来，每一下都恨不得把他钉死在我的阴茎上。“在这里玩的是不是很开心？真的想我了吗？我看你根本不想回家”我发狠地顶撞，连囊袋都想撞进去。  
他摇着头，眼泪簌簌地流，我的话像是根惩罚的皮鞭一下一下抽打在他本就脆弱的泪腺上，“不是的，不是的……我想老公，我想老公。”  
白嫩的皮肤被干到发红，被汗濡湿的发丝凌乱地打在他额头，显得他越发可怜。我真是，又发什么神经呢，我放缓了速度，手伸进他嘴里被他听话的含住。我把他抱起来让他坐到我的阴茎上，那根东西一下子深入到最里面，他被插地眼神发直，微微张着嘴承受我不停搅动他舌头的手指。  
他又射了，骨头都像被抽掉，软在我怀里，任我疯狂地顶弄操干都软乎乎地接受。  
我们的不愉快也就短短地出现在做爱里的一瞬，之后的时间我完全是个被幸福包围头脑发昏的男人。躺在床头看个书也能把人抱在怀里揉揉摸摸，听他因为被揉痛了或者是被摸舒服了哼哼唧唧地抗议。看个电视，看着看着就滚到一块去，电视里的声音还在持续，这边床上他跪趴在那被阴茎插地一声高过一声。  
外卖到的时候我正快速挺动下身准备射在里面，他塌着腰跪在那已经没了理智，任由门铃怎么响我们都没去理会。最终他扯着床单尖叫着接受内射，含住滚烫的精液，无力地埋进枕头不再动作。  
“叫了什么？”我围了条浴巾去开门。  
“披萨。”他和门外的外卖员同时回答。  
我把切好的披萨喂过去，他张开嘴咬了一口，嚼着还没咽下去就光溜溜地钻回被窝，靠着床头摆弄起电脑。我看他一脸投入，摇头晃脑，不觉叹了口气，往嘴里塞了他吃剩的半块披萨。  
可能是没戴上耳机的原因，听到我叹气他抬起了头，看了我一会就把电脑拽在一旁。他像小猫崽一样爬过来，一下子坐到我腿上。“对不起啊……”他蜷起身体把整个人埋进我怀抱里，一头蓬乱的自来卷挠地我脸有些发痒，还有点发热。  
我揉着他压在我腿上的屁股，亲了好几下他的小脸蛋。“想什么呢，我是怕你不会照顾自己，别生病了。”  
他闷闷地嗯了一声，仍然把脑袋埋在我怀里不出来，缩在那里像只失落的小鸟。我哭笑不得，越过他拿了一角热腾腾的披萨递到他嘴边。看他没反应，我抓耳挠腮，变着法子地逗他开心。宝宝怎么了？怎么不高兴？老公爱你么么么么么，宝宝吃点披萨垫垫，咱们一会出去吃点好的，放松放松。  
嘴唇都快要被我亲秃噜皮，他这才抬起头来咬了一小口披萨，仔细地咀嚼了好几下才吞咽下去，就这么坐在我怀里，一小口一小口被我喂着吃了那一大块披萨。等我手里空了，他双手双脚缠住我抱了抱，说不想吃了，“咱们去看个电影吧。”  
好啊，那敢情好！我立刻把他抱回床上，伺候他穿衣服。他懒懒地躺下去，被我拽起来套上t恤又调皮捣蛋地倒回去，我把他翻了个个儿，轻打了一下屁股，别闹，我手里拿着内裤正要给他穿上。雪白的小腿穿过两个裤管，提上去的时候我故意拽了一下内裤边，“啪嗒”一下就拍在他的腰上，他被弹地咯咯笑，抬起两条腿轮番踹我。抓住他两只脚丫我给把裤子套上去，磨磨蹭蹭可算把人都裹严实了，戴着口罩帽子的他揽住我胳膊，紧贴着我一道出了酒店。  
电影院离我们的酒店不远，我们准备走着过去。路上，他像长了吸盘，两只手紧紧吸在我的左臂上，我几乎是拖着他在走。他一会哼节奏欢快的歌，一会又抬头数星星，末了叹口气“27岁的星星好像和28岁的没什么不同。”  
我侧身看了看那一头卷毛，很想腾出手揉揉，但手臂正被人死死抓住，无奈低头亲了亲他头顶的发旋儿。“很多东西时间抹不掉的。”我攥住他的一只手，“28岁的你和18岁的你都在朝前看，朝前跑”但是又有不同，现在你比以前更亮，更炽热。这些说出来容易让我哽咽的话我吞了回去，他的好，我知道就好。  
到了电影院，他遮遮掩掩地小步走向服务台要了vip包场，偌大的影厅就只有十多个宽敞的沙发椅，看起来很是舒适。  
他几乎是蹦着躺在上面，怀里抱着刚刚出炉的爆米花，正泛着热气儿。见我正在四处打量，他拍了拍旁边的位置“过来过来，咱们挤挤。”  
于是两个人挤在那个单人的沙发座椅上看着使人昏昏欲睡的爱情片，他像个啄木鸟一样一点一点头，我调整了一下姿势，让他靠在我肩上睡。他砸了咂嘴，直接把腿也压在了我身上，嘴里嘟囔着电影结束了叫他。  
一时不明白我们来电影院睡觉的意义。不行，不能把这个美好的夜晚浪费在影院沙发上，我脑子里盘算着制造回忆的方法，想着想着就开始脱他裤子。他躺在沙发上被我掰开腿，朝着荧屏门户大开。在我一口含住他那根东西的时候，他彻底清醒了。  
“嗯……”他试图推开我的脑袋，被我用力一吸后彻底软了身子，手无力地抱着我的头，双腿缠上我的脖子。要么就是好几个月禁欲，每天累的回到住处洗个澡就埋头大睡，要么就是像这样一天射个四五次。这谁受到了啊，他哗哗地流眼泪，羞耻难耐地在我湿润温暖的口腔里微微抽动自己的那根东西。  
他噙着泪的眼睛把荧屏上的画面模糊掉，视线里都是大块大块的色块，逼仄漆黑的环境把下体的触感无限放大。他喘息着，用手揪住我的头发，又有一点理智地怕把我扯疼，手劲忽大忽小。“不……”  
快感一波一波地袭来，他两条腿抽搐着搭在我肩头。从没在这种场合尝试性爱，他紧张地抬手捂住小脸，间歇地哀求我别在这里。可是箭在弦上，这都含了这么久了，哪能说停就停。我托着他的屁股，又往深处含了一下，他喉咙一紧失声叫出来。  
荧屏上的男女正在塞纳河旁互诉真情，两个身体在靠近，四片嘴唇就要交缠在一起。被我丢在一旁的手机微微亮着，距离我的挚爱28岁还有一分钟。他正在我的嘴唇里蒸腾沉浮，眼泪，喘息和快感，羞耻混合交织在这27岁的最后一分钟里。他弓起身体锤我的肩膀，哭着求我松开口，就像电影屏幕里那句“我爱你”一样炽烈滚烫。  
他抓紧我的衣服，腿蹬了几下最终僵直在我肩头，射了。我爱你。  
他瘫倒在沙发上，胸口剧烈地起伏，仿佛刚从水里捞上来，大颗大颗的汗珠滚落。他忽然想起什么，腾地坐起来在背包里翻出一包纸巾。“你，你吐出来。”他气呼呼地把纸扔给我，即便是在黑暗的影院，我也看得出他脸颊微微的红晕。  
我推开纸巾，帮他提上裤子，重新挤到沙发上，“是不是挺难忘的？”我问他。  
他完全不敢看我，背过身整理自己的衣服，出门刚换的衣服又变得皱皱巴巴。他搞到一半，还是觉得这事这么算了不行，回过身来一脸正直地强调这是电影院，就算是vip也是公共场所。我连忙点头说是，他又开始絮叨，你怎么能这样呢？万一清洁人员进来看到怎么办？怎么会这样呢？我被搞得控制不住自己，你还控制不住你的嘴吗？  
是是是，控制不住，我点头从背后抱住他。  
你说什么？他回头怒嗔。  
我下次控制住，下次，我环住他的要慢慢勒紧，把人死死扣在我的怀里。  
还有下次？这种事不能再做第二次了！他双手捧住我的脸，严厉地看着我。  
我动了动，胡茬蹭着他白嫩的手心让他手掌一缩。“听到没有！”他把我的脸拉近。  
我打量着这张脸，被上帝精心设计过的脸庞应该就是这样的，不施粉黛，也能美得惊心动魄。“我爱你”我看着他，低头亲上去，他被我亲地发愣，刚刚那股老干部的气势一下子被灭了气焰，脸又腾地红起来。  
“你不要转移话题……”他嘴唇被亲地粉嘟嘟的，没什么力气地贴到我怀里。  
哪转移话题了，我这儿只有一个话题，就是你。我肆意发挥着网上学的土味告白，他耳根子肉眼可见的泛红，再也说不出气势汹汹的话。  
回酒店的路上，他见深夜没什么人，蹦蹦哒哒地跳起了舞，好像还很偏爱一个动作，非要我跟着他学。两人歪歪扭扭地在凌晨的德州轧马路，他朝空气大喊一声“好喜欢音乐啊！”  
我不甘示弱“好喜欢张艺兴啊！”  
他吓得赶紧捂住我的嘴，你变态啊！他气地皱起眉毛。  
我被他紧张兮兮的样子逗得直笑，你真可爱，我挂了一下他的鼻子。  
慢悠悠地晃到酒店门口，他好像对这片星空恋恋不舍，抬头自言自语，像是对我说，又不像是。“我会继续在这条路上走，跑，狂奔。”  
我知道，我说。没人不追逐梦想，人生来追逐所爱。  
你追逐音乐，我追逐你。


End file.
